Stay
by onefanable4ever
Summary: 《Set in an Alternate Universe》 Uchiha Sarada - a straight A student, one day asked the school's famous delinquent for a deal that he can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DEAL**

* * *

"So? What do you say?" She crossed her arms, patiently and calmly waiting for a response.

The person standing in front of her grinned widely as if he found something amusing. "Count me in." He extended his hand and she firmly took it. From that day, the deal has been sealed.

 _ **|| A few hours earlier ||**_

 _ **Sarada's POV**_

 _You only live once? I don't think that's right. The truth is we live everyday and it is up to us how we spend and make the most out of it._

 _Well in my case, I don't think I'm living my life the way I want it to be. It takes 18 whole years for me to realized that. Sad? Yes, but it's the truth._

 _All my life I've been living in the shadows. Immersing myself in books. I always thought that having knowledge was enough to satisfy me... but why do I feel that there's still something missing?_

 _Then an idea popped into my head. An idea that may someday show me the answers that I needed. I know its a little bit crazy but I'm gonna do it anyway..._

 _I was passing by the faculty office when I accidentally heard a conversation. I have no intention to pry but having a curious mind lets me._

 _"Do you understand now?" The voice said. "If you can't pass this semester, then you have to repeat a year."_

 _Then I heard a "tsk" sound from someone. "Seriously? You can't do this to me." He reasoned._

 _The other person let out a sighed. "Whatever.. I'm just reminding you. Well then, bye."_

 _"Hey!" He called but he was ignored. "Shitty old man." He puts his hands on his pocket and started to walk._

 _I heard footsteps coming in my way so I hurriedly fixed myself. As the person draw nearer, I tried hard to pretend and act normal as if I didn't heard anything._

 _It was just less than a minute that we walked pass into each other and I immediately recognize the person. I mean, who wouldn't be in this school?_

 _I looked back and observed him, as if plotting something suspicious, I adjusted my eyeglass. "I think I found the perfect candidate."_

* * *

 _ **Boruto's POV**_

 _Life is meaningless when there's no fun. After all, we only live once right?.. So here I am living my life the way I want it._

 _"I heard you're in trouble again." I looked back and saw Mitsuki walking towards me. He's my childhood friend, basically we grew up together and since then we're inseparable. The only difference between us is he's more calm and mature than me._

 _"I'm always in trouble." I stated._

 _He's now beside me. Neither of us talk for a few minutes. A peaceful silence surrounds us. We stood still, silently watching the soccer club's practice match, from the school's rooftop._

 _"We're seniors now Boruto. Soon we will have to choose our own career paths and prepare for our respective entrance exam." He explained._

 _"I will take a different path Boruto. When that time comes, I will not be there to get you out in trouble." Mitsuki continued. "Please take it seriously this time." He tapped my shoulder._

 _I looked at him. "What do you want me to do?"_

 _"I don't know, you have to discover it by yourself." He said. "Well, I have something to do. Ja ne!" He walked out._

 _"Yeah right. You're always busy Mr. President.." I told him before turning my back to watched the match._

 _I heard the door on the rooftop open again so I thought that he must have something left to say._

 _"What do you want this ti~ " I didn't expect someone would dare to climb in the rooftop. Everyone knew that it's my spot, my turf._

 _"Uzumaki Boruto" she said boldly. "I want you to date me." I was taken by surprised._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _She gave me a smirk. "You heard me. Now, I want to make a deal."_

* * *

 ** _Sarada's POV_**

 _Oh my goodness! This is so embarrassing but its too late to back out now._

 _"You heard me. Now, I want to make a deal."_

 _Somehow his expression changed. "I see.. So you want something from me, Uchiha Sarada."_

 _You planned this yourself. Don't falter now. "Yeah, something you can do."_

 _"What made you think that I will accept it?"_

 _"I just know."_

 _He gave me a smirk. "Hm. Then tell me."_

 _"I want you to date me until the day of the graduation ceremony."_

 _"Then in exchange? You didn't come here unprepared, didn't you?"_

 _"Of course.. In exchange, I will help you passed all of your subjects."_

 _His eyes widened for a moment but soon disappeared. "As expected of you, Ms. Know-it-all. So you were listening at that time."_

 _"Not really." I replied._

 _"Well, you're not my type and I'm positively sure that I won't fall in love with you either." He said while observing me from head to toe. The nerve of that man!_

 _A vein popped in my head. "Great! Then this will work, after all, I'm just doing this for research purposes." I said trying to calm myself._

 _"Let me think.. this will take some time.."_

 _"Go on.. I'm not in a hurry at all."_

 _Thirty seconds.._

 _One minute..._

 _One and a half..._

 _Two minutes..._

 _"So? What do you say?" I crossed my arms, patiently and calmly waiting for a response. Patiently and calmly, yeah right, as if I can wait._

 _Finally, the person standing in front of me grinned widely as if he found something amusing. "Count me in." He extended his hand and I firmly took it. From that day, the deal has been sealed._

* * *

 **Note: This is purely a product of my imagination and all of the characters are owned and created by Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **I apologized for any grammatical errors. English is not my native tongue.**

 **Feel free to leave some reviews and vote. Criticisms and any ideas for the betterment of the story are greatly appreciated.**

 **I'll update whenever I have free time. Well, it depends on the outcome of the first chapter.. tehee ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

 _ **Sarada's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I quickly grabbed my towel and head to the comfort room.

Somehow, I had a strange dream. I made a deal with Uzumaki Boruto, can you believe that? I can't even imagine myself approaching him. Wait... That was all just a dream, right?.. "Holy Shit!" I exclaimed. Memories of what happened yesterday came flashing in my mind. "What am I gonna do now?" I walked back and forth repeatedly. "Stupid.. I am so stupid!."

"Sarada! Why are you yelling?! Hurry up, there's someone waiting for you." Mom called.

"Just a moment mom!" I replied loud enough for her to hear.

Mom mentioned about someone waiting for me. Who could it be? Maybe one of my classmates? Nah, not possible. I rarely interact with them and I bet they barely even know me. Chōchō, who's pretty much my only friend, lives far away from us. Honestly, I don't have any idea who it is.

Once I'm all done with my daily routine, I immediately head downstairs. I glanced at the wall clock in our kitchen and notice that it's already 7:18! I have to hurry up or else I'm going to be late since our school starts as early as 7:30. I quickly grabbed my school bag and some toasted bread.

"You're not gonna eat anymore?" Mom asked.

"I already brushed my teeth besides I'm in a hurry." I answered.

"That's why I told you to hurry up! And who is that boy out there Sarada?" She scolded me.

"Boy?" I asked confused. "I have no idea. I'll explain it to you later." I opened the door and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. "Bye!"

She let out a huge sighed as she waved her hand. "Take care!"

I was about to turn to a corner when I noticed a familiar blonde-haired male. He was leaning against the gate of our house. So he's the one mom was asking me about. What?!

"H-how did you know where I live?"

He smiled at me, well more like a smirk. "Let's say, I have some great connections."

I snorted. "As if."

* * *

 ** _Boruto's POV_**

"Guessed I'm earlier than expected." I mumbled to myself. I don't know what happened to me but a deal's a deal and I have no intention to break it.

I've been standing for five whole minutes outside her house now and I have no fucking idea what to do. Great, just great. Sometimes I just want to cursed myself for being inexperience on a bunch of things other than fighting and skipping school. I scanned again the surroundings, hoping to find something that will, you know, help me. Then a small cctv camera caught my attention, it was attached above their tall black gate that made me become aware of myself. Maybe they'll think that I'm a creep standing and staring at it. Guess I'll just have to wait for her here. Yeah, that'll do.

A moment later I heard someone coming out from the gate. It was Sarada and it seems that she hasn't notice me yet. When she does, she asked a question that I was already expecting. "H-how did you know where I live?!"

I gave her a smirk. "Let's just say I have some great connections."

"As if." She snorted then walk passed me, so I followed closely behind her.

* * *

"Hey four-eyed will you slow down." I called her but she didn't listen.

"Hey!" I called her again. She was walking ahead of me with a fast pace. "Sarada!" This time it came as a shout. She stop and look at me irritatingly.

"What?!"

"Can you slow down a little. Sheesh."

"Seriously? I don't think I can slow down knowing that I'm gonna be late." She reasoned.

I chuckled at her reaction. "What's so funny?" She frowned.

"You're such a bore you know that." I stated as a matter of fact. "I mean the school is basically a ten minutes walk from your house."

She stared at me unamused. "I have never been late Boruto."

"Exactly! You have to let yourself lose even for a moment."

"Idiot." She mumbled before walking again leaving me behind dumbfounded. I let out a sigh. This one's gonna be tough.

* * *

 _ **Sarada's POV**_

I've never been late in my entire life. Never. And I intend to be that way. It's one of the things I'm good at besides studying. Someone who never knew what I've been through wouldn't understand. Now don't get me wrong guys, I'm not mad at him. Just irritated because I know deep down, he has a point. That's why I made that stupid deal with him. To change, even a little part of me.

My thoughts were interrupted when a hand suddenly pulls me from behind. "What the heck, Boruto!" I exclaimed.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "We'll never make it in time."

Pissed, I responded. "We can if you just didn't waste our time."

Instead of saying another word, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a run. I almost lose my balance if it wasn't for my quick reflexes. I tried to resist but his grip's too tight. "Where are you taking me Boruto!"

He didn't respond. "Hey!" I shouted while trying to pull my wrist from him.

"A shortcut." It was a short response.

"What do you mean?"

"We're taking a shortcut!" He looked at me with a grin plastered on his face. I should have stopped him then, but I couldn't.

"It better work, you idiot!" I exclaimed. Then again, maybe I was an idiot myself because I'm letting him dragged me. For some unknown reasons I was smiling now instead of being mad at him and I don't know why.

* * *

 ** _Boruto's POV_**

"Here we are." I proudly said.

Sarada stood beside me with a stoic face. "All of those running for this?"

"Yes!" I answered. She facepalmed.

"What if we get caught?"

"Don't worry. I often used this to escape, so it's safe. Tested and proven." She had no other choice. If she wants to be on time, then the only choice is through this wall. I crossed my arm waiting for her reply. "What now?"

She raised her left eyebrow. "As if I had a choice." I rolled my eyes and positioned myself beside the high wall. "Don't tell me you're gonna tossed me up there?" She yelled.

"Isn't it obvious." I replied. "We have no time to bicker Sarada, you need to do this."

"Fine!" She moved closer then I instructed her what to do. I was gonna toss her when she spoke again. "Don't you dare look."

I tilted my head in confusion. "I'm wearing a skirt, dumbass." She stated.

I let out a chuckle. "I'm not interested in those, no thanks. Besides, what else is there to see if you're wearing a short leggings under it."

"Why you!" I laughed at her reaction before I tossed her. She quickly climbed the wall and offer me her hand. We jumped and landed safely at the back of our school's gymnasium. Sarada immediately fixed her things and tidied up her uniform while I also dusted off some dirt on my pants.

"Boruto" A familiar voice said. I stopped at whatever I'm doing and looked at the person. I grinned widely at the sight of my best pal, Mitsuki.

"Yo, Mitsuki!" I can tell that he's not pleased of what's happening. "How long have you been there?"

"Since the beginning." He smiled but I know that kind of smile. The one that will lead us in trouble. Can't blame him though if he ended up reporting us to our school's prefect, afterall he's the student council president. "So, you brought an accomplice this time. Don't you know what you're doing is against the rules." I sensed Sarada flinch.

"Tested and proven, huh." Sarada glared at me.

"This time I have to discipline you, Boruto." Mitsuki said.

I smiled widely at him. "Try me." I quickly grabbed Sarada's hand before she could react and make a run for it. "Sorry, Mitsuki. Not this time." We heard the bell rang, indicating the start of the first period.

As I looked back, still in the run with Sarada, I saw Mitsuki let out a huge sigh. It looks like I have some explaining to do later.

* * *

 ** _Sarada's POV_**

Boruto and I were both panting heavily standing outside our classroom door. I can't believe I was almost put into trouble. I checked my pulse, it was beating too fast. This is definitely not good for the health. I glanced at him, he was also panting but not as tiredly as me. From the look of it, he still has plenty of energy to waste.

"Remind me, to never run with you again." I said in between breaths. "And it's not even part of the deal."

He chuckled. "Nope. It is part of it."

"And what part of dating is it?" I said confuse.

"The fun part." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Then I realized that he's still holding my hand. Not that it bothered me and I think he hasn't realize it yet but it feels warm.

"What are you both doing outside?" We both looked at the owner of that voice. Behind us stood Sumire, our Class Representative.

I felt Boruto let go of my hand upon seeing Sumire. "G-good Morning, Class rep!. I mean, Sumire-san." I heard him say. When I tried looking at his direction, he was smiling sheepishly and a tint of pink adorning his cheeks.

I smirk as I adjust my eyeglasses.I see. "Nothing. We were about to enter the class, Sumire." I answered her.

"Oh." She replied cheerfully. "Anyways, good morning to both of you. Let's go inside." The three of us entered the classroom at the same time and proceed to our respective seat except for Sumire.

"Everyone" She called out. "Shino-sensei will be late, so Anko-sensei suggested us to self study for the entire homeroom period."

I sighed. Guess it's safe to say that I survived not being late for now and I have a bad feeling that sooner or later things are gonna change.

* * *

 **NOTE** : **(must read!)**

 **\- Boruto and Sarada are already in senior high in this story so picture them to have a more mature appearance.**  
 **\- The main cast may be a bit out of character here but I'll try my best to keep them as realistic as possible or maybe not screw things up. lol.**  
 **\- English is not my first language so expect a lot of grammatical errors and wrong spellings. Maybe in the future when it's all done, I might consider editing this.**  
 **\- All of the characters belongs to Kishimoto. Only the concept of this fanfic is entirely mine.**  
 **\- Lastly, this book is a product of my imagination and any resemblance in real life or in any fanfic is not intentional. So let us all spread love instead of hate.**

 **That is all folks! I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter! 😁 You all have no idea how happy I am from all the positive reviews of the first chap. Please continue to support this story.**

 **Feel free to leave some reviews/criticisms if it's for the betterment of this book or if you have any suggestions or ideas on how to progress this story more . Don't forget to vote. lol**

 **Again, thank you! See you until the next chapter. Ciao! :)**


End file.
